Retalliation
by LeonKennedy1
Summary: Nemesis vs. Mr. X--While going after Leon...


The damp, wet streets were deserted with nothing but trash. The buildings were in no condition to live in, and the city seemed dark, and lost. Leon ran around the corner of a building with his gun in hand, and into an alley, where he hide behind an old dumpster. He was too tired to run any more. Leon trembled as he waited for the tyrant to find him. A loud set of thumps could be heard from a distance. He gripped his gun and stood up, ready to run again. As he started to jog, he looked back and to his surprise nothing was there. He took it as a sign to find a way out. Leon jogged down the filthy, damp streets, and looked back every once in a while. The large intimdating metal gates that stood in front of the R.P.D. tempted him to enter as he jogged towards them. Leon stopped when he reached them. "I gotta get some rest," he repeated to himself as he slowly pushed the gates to an open. He didn't bother to close them behind him because he was too tired. He slowly walked to the Large wooden doors that kept him from the inside of the building. His grip on the handle was weak as the doors creaked open. A large flock of crows flew out, right over Leon's head, but they didn't seem to notice him.  
Leon weakly pulled the large wooden door to a close. He steadily walked to his left, and to a single normal size door. He turned the cold knob, and the door easily opened. Inside laid a waiting room. He walked to the nearest set of chairs and laid down on them. His eyes closed, and he fell into a deep sleep. He was startled awake by a scream. Leon quickly sat up and looked around. He felt his side, and his gun was in it's holster. Making his way to a stand, Leon pulled his gun out of the holster and creeped toward the source of the scream. Another scream sounded as he crept to the source. A door was in the back of the room, and he he put his ear to it. Loud breathing could be heard on the other side of the door. Leon held the gun close to his chest as he slowly turned the knob. When the knob was turned all the way, he swung the door open and aimed at the closest thing he could see. The very thing he feared was waiting for him.  
Mr. X stood within ten feet of him. Leon pulled the hammer back with his thumb, and raised his gun at the creature's head. Mr. X started to walk towards Leon at a slow rate. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! Leon looked down at his gun, "Damnit!" He looked back up at Mr. X to see him standing right in front of him. "HOLY SH--," Mr. X lifted Leon into the air and threw him down the long hallway, making him slide as he hit the hard wooden floor. In pain, Leon looked down the long dark hallway and Mr. X was making his way at him. Leon crawled away from the creature, to a door at the end of the hallway. He reached up, and grabbed the doorknob, but to no prevail. The knob didn't budge. Leon punched the floor in anger as he slumped back onto the floor. The creature slowly made it's way in front of him, and in desperation, Leon threw his gun at it. As Mr. X raised it's giant fist, Leon looked through and he quickly dove between it's legs as it swung at him.  
Leon got up and limped down the hallway, with Mr. X hot on his trail. As Leon ran past an open door, he heard a scuffle noise. He ignored it and kept going down the hallway. Mr. X stopped in it's tracks. Leon looked back in confusion. Mr. X looked to it's left into the dark room where he heard the scuffled noise. Slow thumps could be heard as Mr. X backed up to give room. Out stepped the gigantic Nemesis. Nemesis was a lot taller than Mr. X. Nemesis stared into the blank face of Mr. X. Neither of the two god-like tyrants flinched. Nemesis stared into the blank face with his smile-like expression. Leon looked behind him, away from the two creatures, thinking of any possible way of escape. He looked back, and in horror, saw Nemesis turn his head away from Mr. X, and looked at him. Leon stepped to a nearby window and looked out. The streets laid below.  
He slowly unlocked it, and opened the window. A tentacle came out of Nemesis' hand as he started walking towards Leon. A hand grabbed Nemesis' arm, and pulled back hard. Nemesis looked back at Mr. X, who was trying to keep him from disturbing his mission. Mr. X advanced past Nemesis, and at Leon. Leon swung his leg out of the window and as his other leg went out, Mr. X grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the building. As Mr. X lifted him into the air by the collar of his uniform, Leon looked over the creature and saw Nemesis aiming his launcher at the back of Mr. X. Leon's eyes widened as he launched a missile into the spine of the creature, causing a huge explosion, and Leon was forced out of the window. He fell out along with shards of glass, and some of the building. THUMP! Leon's body hit the damp, wet street like a rag doll. Leon caught a glimpse of Nemesis looking down at him through the giant, gaping hole of the side of the building. Nemesis backed out from Leon's view, but Leon could see the creature through a remaining set of windows in the building. Leon passed out in the middle of the street as he watched Nemesis walk away. 


End file.
